


Q and A

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cute Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, mpreg Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 11:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J2 are expecting their second child... and end up having to explain to their first one where babies come from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Q and A

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : None of this happened. I am just using names and faces for fun.  
>  **Gift** : This is for an anonymous prompt from the comment meme over at [MpregWinchester](http://http://mpregwinchester.livejournal.com/profile). I hope everyone likes it. XOXO  
> 

If Jensen had a superpower, he decides right now, it would the ability to stop time.

His son in blinking up at him and Jared and Jensen has no idea what he’s supposed to say.

He needs to freeze time so he can call his mother and ask her what exactly he’s supposed to tell his son. Because, he’s clueless. He missed this part of the whole parenting bootcamp and he’s panicking enough to make his heart pound.

It’s just a silly thing, really. And Jesse is only five, so, chances are, a lot of the things he says will go over the kids head or be forgotten by this time next week.

“Daddy,” Jesse pleads while tugging on Jensen’s pant leg.

Jared rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Jesse, come’er.” He sits down on the couch and pats the seat beside him. He’s about as lost for an answer as Jensen is and kicks himself for not coming up with a plan beforehand. Still, things are about to change for his little boy and he doesn’t want to make the child feel silly for asking.

Jesse climbs up on the couch and sits obediently next to his papa. It’s adorable in the sense that he mimics Jared perfectly, like a little clone looking up at Jared in expectation.

Jared’s heart warms and he can’t help but pull Jesse onto his lap and wrap his arms around him.

Jesse falls into the hug, opening his little arms so he can try and hug Jared back. When he pulls away, he sneaks a curious touch to Jared’s belly.

“It’s okay, Jess. You can touch it. Remember, that’s your little brother or sister in there and I’m sure that he or she wants to get to know its big brother.” Jared places Jesse’s hand on the tiny swell in his middle. They’d only told Jesse about the baby a few days ago but it seems it took their son a few days to digest that information and try to figure it out.

When Jensen and Jared had told him “there’s a baby growing in papa’s belly”, Jesse had screwed his face up in thought, then nodded and asked if he could have another cookie before going to play outside. Jared had been a bit concerned that Jesse was upset with them but he showed no evidence of that. Instead, he seemed to ignore the whole announcement completely until five minutes ago.

With both palms on Jared’s stomach, Jesse looks up and gives his papa his best puppy dog look. “How did the baby get in your belly?”

“Well…uh…” Jared bites the corner of his lip and looks at Jensen for help.

Jensen shrugs, just as lost for what to do as Jared is. He figures they can tell him the truth or they can go with a lie. Somehow, he’s not sure what’s best. Jesse is a carrier, like Jared, and his son’s question seems so much more important than when Jensen asked his mother the same thing. Even still, Jensen wishes he could phone his mom for advice. She’d know what to do. She always does.

“Did you swallow it?” Jesse asks, hands searching Jared’s belly and getting curious enough to go under his shirt and pull it up. “It’s really small. Did you swallow it on accident?”

Jensen snorts a laugh because the baby definitely isn’t an accident. They’ve been trying for a while now and it’s taken a long time but they finally have baby number two cooking. “No, sweetie, papa didn’t swallow it on accident. And it’s little now but it will grow. Just like you did.” Turning, Jensen grabs a picture frame off the wall containing a very pregnant looking Jared with his belly exposed and Jensen trying to stick out his own belly in an attempt to mimic him. “See.” He hands the frame to Jesse.

Jesse knows the picture. It’s one of his favorites and his lips curl into a smile. “You look silly, daddy.” He laughs, the childish tone ringing through the room. He turns to show Jared the photo, like the man hadn’t already seen it 500 times. “Look, papa. That’s when I made you fat. Are you going to get fat again?”

It’s Jared’s turn to laugh and press a kiss to the top of Jesse’s head. “Well…I wasn’t _fat_. I was growing you inside me so I had to get bigger so _you_ could get big and strong. So, yeah, my belly is going to get bigger again so your little brother or sister can get big like you did.”

“Oh,” Jesse says with a nod. “But…how did it get in there?

“Daddy put it there,” Jared blurts out before he realizes what he’s saying and the implications that will have for their _very_ literal five year old.

“Huh?” Jesse searches Jared’s belly again and pokes at his belly button. “How’d he put it there? Did it go in your belly button?”

Jensen’s the one left to blurt out answers and he gives his son a, “yes.” It’s a far better alternative than explaining what hole he actually did use to impregnate his husband. It’s a complete lie but he’s going to let it stand for now because his son is all innocence and smiles. He’s not taking that away from him yet.

The wheels in Jesse’s head start turning like he’s trying to figure out the actual logistics of shoving something in Jared’s belly button. It makes him pick up his own shirt and explore his belly button. “Can babies go in my belly button?”

Jared almost chokes. He doesn’t want to think about anyone putting babies in his baby for a very long time, even if Jesse is talking about a situation based off of faulty logic. The faulty logic that Jensen gave him and that Jared is going to fuel. “No, baby. Well…yes…but not for a really long time and not until you are big like me and daddy.”

“Why do I gotta be big?” Jesse wonders out loud.

Jensen takes a seat on the couch beside the two of them and smiles. “Because, right now, you gotta be a kid. That’s a very important job. And then maybe, when you’re older, you can be a papa. That’s an important job too but you gotta grow up first.”

Jesse looks up at Jensen with big eyes. “And then I can be like papa?” he asks before turning to look at Jared with all the love in the world. It’s the type of love Jared can never get enough of and he melts, hormones already making him easily swayed into emotional territory.

“You wanna be like me?” Jared squeaks out as he holds back tears.

“Mmm hmm,” Jesse nods with certainty.

“Aww, baby,” Jared hugs his son and peppers his head with kisses. He loves this kid so much; he wonders how he’s going to handle having another. He knows it will be great but he’s caught up in being Jesse’s papa right now and nothing is better than that. “You can be like me if you want to. But first you gotta be my Jesse. And you gotta grow up and maybe you can find someone who loves you like daddy loves me. Then maybe you can have a baby too. But not for a really, really, _really_ long time. Okay?”

Jesse nods again but both men are certain he doesn’t understand exactly what he’s agreeing to.

Jensen watches Jesse snuggle into Jared, his hands back on the swell. When he kisses Jared’s belly out of nowhere, Jensen feels himself ready to tear up. His heart clenches in his chest and it’s just about the sweetest moment he’s ever seen. Then Jesse launches into his usual routine of hugging Jared around the neck and kissing his cheek. “Love you, papa.”

“Love you too, Jess,” Jared responds with a ruffle of Jesse’s hair.

“Love you, daddy,” Jesse squeals as he pounces at Jensen and forces the man to catch him with both hands.

“Love you too, little man.” Jensen gives him a bear hug while rocking him back and forth. “So, you excited to be a big bother?”

Jesse thinks for a second before his face breaks out in a grin and he nods enthusiastically. “Yeah. But, daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“How’s it gonna get out?”

Jensen coughs and tries to keep his composure.

Yeah, he wishes he had a superpower. Because, as much as he wished he could stop time before, he wishes it even more now.

His son is too damn curious.


End file.
